Prank Gone Too Far
by Katniss72500
Summary: "Izaya was hot, he's in a dress, and they have a cake made out of rice and raw fish. Why the hell not throw in a crush on a human-loving narcissist." The fic where Izaya forces Shizuo to marry him.
Getting to his small flat and immediately stripping his clothes was less of a routine and more like liberation. Shizuo loved the feeling of walking through the door and shedding the bartender outfit. Don't get him wrong. He loved these clothes as if they were his own skin but being naked under his warm blankets was way better.

He got home after a long day gathering debt from people who refused to pay up and he even got the joy of nailing the cunning flea named Izaya Orihara with an innocent vending machine. He really didn't feel bad destroying public property but he couldn't care less as he peeled off the layers of his uniform and even his underwear and crawled under his covers. His bed wasn't even that comfortable seeing as it was on the ground but he didn't care. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, he woke to the shrill alarm from his phone. Cracking one eye open, he quickly shut it off while being conscious about his strength. He's had to buy many phones after they were crushed in his grip. With a quick stretch of his arms, he sits up to glare at the sun coming in through his half open curtains. He glances around and at the sight of his closet, he stiffens. The door is wide open showing it completely barren. His clothes were gone. The suits his brother gave him were nowhere to be seen.

Shizuo stands up in an instant and searches every corner of his closet before turning to the small dresser in the corner. He throws open the drawers only to find them in the same state as his closet. Empty. He scanned the floor and even the outfit that he left on the ground was gone.

Red coated his vision.

Is this some cruel prank?! Did whoever did this just expect Shizuo to go out naked? He ran through a list of people who would do something like this. People he has beaten up, angry gang members, or even the person he hated most.

Izaya.

It has to be him. That damn flea was going to pay for this. What disturbed him the most wasn't that his clothes were gone but rather Orihara snuck into his apartment while he was sleeping and he didn't even realize it.

He stomped over to his phone, thinking about calling Tom and asking him to bring him some clothes. Sitting down on his rumpled covers, he unlocked his phone only to see the wallpaper on his phone was changed. It was pure gray with only a single sentence in black letters in the middle.

"Take a look behind the closet door"

Oh so not only did someone break into his house but they also tampered with his phone! Disregarding the wallpaper for now, the bartender went to his contact list only to find it empty. Dammit! He didn't have anyone's numbers memorized.

Okay so calling someone was out of the question. He went back to the home screen and looked at the cryptic message. His eyes flitted over to the open closet but this time, he noticed some fabric peeking from behind the door. He stood up, still holding his phone and grasped the door handle. The moment his eyes met the outfit hanging behind it, the handle was suddenly crushed between his fingers.

Hanging there was a pink, frilly ball gown with red rose accents, matching gloves, lacy women's underwear, and finally, crystal clear slippers to complete the outfit. He was tempted to rip the door off its hinges but he hated violence and preferred to rip apart the flea instead. Shizuo noticed there was a sticky note on the dress. Tossing his phone on his bedsheets, he took the note and read, "Enjoy feeling beautiful, Shizu-chan. "

Crumpling up the note, he threw it across the room and sighed. He really had no choice if he didn't want to be late for work. He took the hideous dress off the hook and began his torture.

Half an hour later, the toughest man in Ikebukuro was seen walking down the street towards the bar where Tom would meet him with a murderous look on his face, frills from his dress sweeping behind his feet. Many people stopped, stared, and laughed but they quickly went on their way with a single glare from Shizuo. He had the advantage of being feared by everyone in town but there were still a few people who didn't get the memo. Two guys have already attempted to unzip his dress and hike up his skirt. Needless to say, they ended up face down on the concrete.

He continued to walk to the bar with a bit of difficulty. The heels kept catching on cracks in the concrete and making him trip. With each stare that got casted his way, the more ideas he got about how to tear Izaya apart. That bastard was gonna pay. The tall blonde was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't register Tom's voice until it was right next to him.

"Hey, Shizuo! What are you doing? You're going to be late for the wedding. The church is that way."

Shizuo stared completely perplexed at his employer and took in his outfit. He was wearing a formal, black four-piece suit with a small pink flower on the breast pocket. After he registered the fancy outfit, he thought about what he just said.

"What wedding? What the hell are you talking about?" Shizuo asked, confusion twisting his features.

Were Shinra and Celty getting married? He didn't know that they would have a celebration or if it would even be legally binding.

Either way, he sure as hell wasn't going to a wedding wearing this ridiculous dress.

"Did you hit your head or something? You couldn't have forgotten your own wedding. Izaya said that you were desperate to marry him. I'm not gonna judge I mean, anyone could see that you two obviously have a connection but getting married? It was a surprise."

Everything suddenly made sense and he couldn't have been more pissed. Izaya stole his clothes and planned a wedding so he could, what? Publicly humiliate him? Have the joy of knowing Shizuo Heiwajima stood in front of everyone he knew in a dress and getting married to Izaya? Wait no that doesn't make sense. Why would Izaya make himself the groom? They hated each other. He certainly was not getting married to that bastard. At the first sight of the flea, he was going to tear his limbs from his body. Izaya had done some messed up things in the past but this was by far the most immature. He was going to string up Izaya's body with the torn fabric of his own dress. Karma is a bitch...

Hold on, did Tom just say that he and the information broker had "a connection"?

"What the hell do you mean-"

Before the thoroughly pissed off bride could finish his sentence, Tom pulled him into one of the smaller buildings in Ikebukuro. It was obviously the church with its tall stained glass windows and old architecture. He was being led into one of the side rooms where there was a mirror, a vanity, and a few chairs. Shizuo stumbled into the room and noticed that there was a girl standing by the vanity retouching her lipstick. Tom closed the door and left Shizuo alone with her. Only when the girl stood up and faced him was when he realized she looked oddly familiar. She had long, curled brown hair that looked weirdly neat and was wearing a rather ugly light pink dress. Her face held no emotion and it was only after she spoke that Shizuo recognized her.

"Nii-san. Its been a while. I wanted to talk to you before you took the walk down the aisle." They said in a deep, monotone voice.

Shizuo's eyebrows rose. This was by far the weirdest disguise he'd ever seen his brother wear to hide from paparazzi. Even still, he could distinguish his brother's features under the makeup that can rival a drag queen.

"Oh Kasuka-nii. Interesting fashion choice."

Kasuka adjusted his wig and looked at Shizuo pointedly.

"I can say the same." He said, "I just wanted to let you know that even though this was very unexpected, I completely support your decision. I always hoped that you would find someone who would love you as you are. Izaya seems to be that exact person. I hope that you and Izaya have a very happy life together. I always knew you two would end up together."

Shizuo was stunned. Izaya didn't love him. Before he could reply, Kasuka straightened suddenly as if remembering something. He reached into a purse that was sitting in a chair and pulled out a small, black velvet box.

"Also, just as a small wedding gift."

The celebrity opened the box and showed Shizuo two identical wedding rings sitting inside. The rings were split around the middle, half silver and half gold. Small diamonds in the rings formed the line in between. These must have costed him a few million dollars.

Well now there was a problem. Shizuo couldn't tell his brother that the wedding wasn't real after he spent so much money on rings and went out of his way to be there. His brow furrowed and he changed his plans completely. He would suffer through the wedding and only after that was over, he was spilling Izaya's blood. Just for the sake of his brother.

Shizuo planted on a grin and looked at his brother.

"Thank you. It really means a lot that you support this. I didn't know how you'd react so I didn't really tell anyone. Me and the fl-... Izaya-kun really appreciate it."

Kasuka nods before putting the rings on a pillow and picking it up.

"I should get these to the twins. They didn't want to be separated so both of them are the ring bearers. I should get out there too. After all, I am your maid of honor." he shrugs before walking out the door, curls bouncing and dress swishing behind him.

What the hell was Shizuo doing? Here he was standing at the altar wearing a ridiculous pink dress holding hands with none other than the man he hated most in the world while the priest rambled on about the sanctity of marriage. Izaya not only stole his clothes but he wore them to the wedding ceremony. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the shirt was tucked into his too-baggy slacks. He had on the most shit-eating grin on his face as he stared at Shizuo who was nearly vibrating in anger.

Behind Izaya stood Tom, Kadota, and Shiki. Meanwhile, Kasuka, Mairu, Kururi, and Celty stood behind Shizuo wearing matching light pink dresses. Little Miss Akane was the flower girl. In the pews sat everyone he knew. Anri, Masaomi, Saki, and Mikado sat together next to Simon who was quietly wiping away tears while Mikado rubbed his arm sympathetically. Walker and Erika had the biggest grins on their faces and would whisper to each other once in a while, Saburo shushing them. Vorona and Egor were there surprisingly with their usual masks of disinterest. Mika sat between Seiji and Namie for good reason seeing as Namie would glance lovingly at Seiji once in a while.

Ruri was there too but in a less ridiculous disguise than Kasuka's. She was wearing a giant hat and sunglasses that covered most of her face. In her lap she had Yuigadokusonmaru and somehow, Ruri got the small cat to wear a suit. It was probably Kasuka's idea. Finally, Shinra was standing in the middle of the isle with a tripod and an expensive-looking camera, gushing and taking photos.

Shizuo couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. He glared at Izaya intently, running his eyes over the suit once more. Not that he thought that Izaya was attractive or anything but he pulled off the suit really well. The ex-bartender spaced out until he heard the priest get cut off mid-sentence by Izaya.

The priest began, "Do you, Oriha-"

"I, Orihara Izaya," The flea started and faced the crowd as if on a stage, "take thee, Heiwajima Shizu-chan, as my lawfully wedded husband! To have and to hold, in sickness and health, as long as we both shall live!"

He finished with a wave of his arms and kissed Shizuo's hands. Shizuo almost yanked them back in disgust. It sounded as if Izaya skipped a line. What was it, again? Izaya looked at Shizuo expectantly, grin even wider than before. Damn if he wasn't in a church right now, he would break his damn jaw. Grudgingly, the blonde spit out the words "Yeah. Ditto."

The priest looked at him disapprovingly before continuing.

"If anyone objects to the union of these two souls, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause where Shizuo just screamed in his head, 'I OBJECT DEAR GOD PLEASE' but they never left his mouth. Lord, he was just desperate for this to be over.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and... Husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Ugh Shizuo just didn't care anymore. Without hesitation, he screwed his eyes shut, grabbed the back of Izaya's neck and crashed his lips into his. The kiss lasted a few seconds but for him, it might as well have been a century. Izaya's lips tasted like bitter ootoro; the raven-haired was always eating that crap. Shizuo was just glad that Izaya wasn't that bad of a kisser.

When they broke apart, Izaya's grin was gone. It was replaced by a softer smile. Shizuo had never seen that look on his face and studied it carefully. The smaller man's thin eyebrows weren't furrowed with provocation but we're relaxed and slightly arched. Instead of being squinted with mocking, his eyes were looking up at Shizuo with a complicated shine behind them.

He didn't have a word for the expression on Izaya's face.

The sound of clapping and cheering snapped him out of his concentration on the information broker's face. Shizuo ripped his hands out of Izaya's and crossed his arms, the front of his dress slipping down a bit. Izaya had his normal grin on his face once more. Forcefully taking Shizuo's hand again, the pesky flea started skipping down the aisle past a gushing Shinra while tripping occasionally on the too-long pants he wore. The bodyguard reluctantly followed albeit, with a bit less enthusiasm to wherever the hell that pest was going.

Turns out the wedding reception was taking place in the ballroom of a hotel right next to the church. Shizuo stayed away from as many people as possible wishing that he was just having a long, horrible dream. He could hear everyone talking and drinking around him and after a while, he gave in and had a few glasses of wine and champagne.

If he was going to survive this, he sure as hell wasn't going to do this sober. He was aware of Shinra and Celty sitting right next to him, easily spotted because of the wisps of black coming from Celty's headless form.

The smoke started to burst out of her which normally meant she was angry. Shizuo glanced at her PDA and read the words written on it in all caps.

[SHINRA, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE PICTURES OF THE WHOLE WEDDING VENUE. ALL YOU HAVE ARE 72 PICTURES OF ME!]

Shinra wailed obnoxiously while scrolling through the pictures on the camera.

"Uwah! My dear Celty, you just look so cute in that dress! I had to take pictures of you looking like a goddess!"

Celty threw a spoon at Shinra's forehead. Shizuo chuckled at their relationship. They were great friends but the weirdest couple.

Meanwhile, Mikado was trying to stop Masaomi from trying to switch out his grape juice for wine.

"Masaomi! We're not old enough to drink alcohol!"

Mikado tried to convince his blond haired friend. Holding a glass of grape juice and trying to inconspicuously take a bottle of wine, Masaomi answered Mikado.

"Dude we're at a wedding. It's totally okay for us to drink. Its not like this would be the most illegal thing we've done. Plus, I don't think anyone here would rat us out to the police. Right, Anri-chan?"

Masaomi directed that question to the quiet girl a few feet behind them, winking at her.

"Kida-kun, I recommend you listen to Ryuugamine-kun." Anri muttered.

The former gang leader sighed and rolled his eyes before quitting his attempts.

Kasuka was still in his disguise even though he was among friends. He looked pretty comical with such a serious face and Ruri under his arm. They sat a few tables away, muttering quietly amongs themselves. Yuigadokusonmaru was sneaking a few laps of Ruri's champagne. Shizuo wasn't sure if it was alright for the cat to be doing that.

The rest of his friends were chattering about. A random "congratulations" was thrown at Shizuo every so often and he was about to get extremely annoyed by it until he felt a tugging at the bottom of his dress. He glanced down to see a precious little Akane looking up at him wearing a light purple dress. The tall man smiled and kneeled down to be closer to her height.

"What's up, kid."

Grinning widely, the purple haired girl spoke.

"You look really pretty, Shizuo-nii. Your husband is very pretty, too!"

His smile became forced at the mention of his "husband". Nonetheless, he ruffled the girl's hair and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah he's a real charmer."

Akane giggled quietly and glanced behind Shizuo. Raising an eyebrow, Shizuo looked behind him to see the dark copper eyes of his spouse staring teasingly at the scene.

"I hope I'm not interrupting. Do you really think I'm pretty, Shizzy-chan?"

The blonde sighed and tried not to let his anger show in front of a kid as he calmly stood up and faced Izaya. A crazy idea struck him suddenly. He wasn't sure if it was because he hated Izaya so much or if he was just tipsy enough to not give a shit.

His fists clenched, he growled out, "Yeah. Gorgeous. You're lucky I can't kill you with so many people around so..." Shizuo quickly grabs Izaya's hair and kissed him roughly. Trying to pull away, the groom finds that he can't because of his bride's fingers in his hair.

Izaya accepts it after a struggle and kisses him back but when he tries to slip his tongue into Shizuo's mouth, Shizuo smirks and bites down on it. Hard.

Blood rushes into both of their mouths as they immediately pull apart. Shizuo lets out a boisterous laugh and wipes blood from his lips. Kissing the flea was totally worth seeing the look on his face. Izaya clutched his mouth in shock, blood staining his hand, his chin, and the sleeve of the bartender outfit he wore. Shizuo walked to the nearby table and grabbed some napkins, wiping the blood from himself before handing some to Izaya.

"Hurry up and clean yourself up so we can cut the cake." Shizuo said as he strutted past him towards the long table at the front of the room.

The table was decorated with small snacks and lace but the middle of it was bare. That was odd. Wasn't a wedding cake normally supposed to be there? Shizuo was puzzled but knew that Izaya had probably appointed Simon with delivering the cake. Glancing around the room, the tall Russian man was easily spotted as Shizuo made his way towards him.

"Oi, Simon."

The sushi chef towered over Shizuo. It was moments like these that the blonde wondered why he was known as Ikebukuro's strongest when Simon was considerably scarier.

"Ah, Shizuo-san. I wish well of your marriage. Fighting bad. Love good. You and Izaya love each other."

Love each other? Has Simon been drinking too much? Has he not seen how many times Shizuo had been so close to killing the bastard with blunt objects? Sure, the flea had his moments where he wasn't so bad but still, what he does for a living is wrong. He ruins people's lives for the fun and thinks he's some sort of god over human pawns. It was sadistic.

His train of thought was interrupted by Izaya walking over to him and piping up to Simon.

"Он не любит меня, симон."Izaya almost whispered with spite in his tone.

Shizuo did a double take. Hold on. The flea knew Russian? Since when?

"Человек, который любит вас больше всего будет бороться с вами каждый день, без какой-либо причине. Но всякий раз, когда тебе грустно, что человек будет бороться с миром, чтобы положить конец вашей печали." Simon answered him.

Shizuo had no idea what the Russian said but it caused Izaya to widen his eyes before casting them at the ground, successfully hiding his expression. Instinctively, he laid a comforting hand on the shorter man's shoulder almost regretting it when he looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. Clearing his throat, Izaya quickly recovered and plastered on a smile as Shizuo removed his hand.

"So, where's the cake! I'm sure Shizu-chan is dying for a sugar fix, ne?"

The only thing he was itching for was a cigarette. He hasn't had one since last night because along with his clothes, Izaya had stolen his pack of smokes. Though, sugar sounded better than nothing. Simon scratched the back of his neck looking sheepish. He motioned for them to wait before leaving the room and coming back with a tall box in his hands. The chef places the box on the table and turns to the newlyweds.

"There was accident with cake. I have replacement. No worry." The Russian assured before opening the box and revealing dozens of pieces of sushi neatly stacked up in tiers like a cake. On top of the first tier were two figures. One of them was Shizuo himself dressed in his usual outfit, hoisting a vending machine above his head. The small figure faced a shorter one that was Izaya; His pocket knife drawn and his stance mirrored a skilled assassin's. Shizuo would have chuckled at the cute statues if they weren't on top of his wedding cake (scratch that; sushi cake) when he was expecting spongy vanilla cake.

The blond-haired opened his mouth to complain about the disappointing absence of sweets at the wedding.

"What the f-"

His question was cut off by the raven that put up a hand and slapped it on Shizuo's chest, eyes glued to the sushi.

"No no. This cake is perfect~!" Izaya exclaimed.

Shizuo furrowed his brow before following his gaze until it rested on the small group of ootoro neatly placed on the edges of the tiers. Ah. The information broker can never resist the bitter, fatty tuna. Oh well. As long as the raw fish kept away the weird expression Izaya had on his face earlier, then Shizuo could deal with it.

Shizuo stood and watched as everyone gathered in a semi-circle around the table and Izaya practically skipped around the table to pose in front of the cake. He cracked a small smile at the antics of the 23 year old. He acted like such an innocent child sometimes. The dark-eyed man spoke up, breaking Shizuo out of his thoughts.

He exclaimed, "Shizu-chan, we gotta cut the cake together! I can't do this without my beautiful bride!"

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows once more. This damned pest was so keen on embarrassing the taller male. Grumbling to himself, he walked around the table to stand by Izaya. The shorter male handed Shizuo a small plate before grabbing one for himself along with a pair of chopsticks. Obviously, actually cutting a cake made of mainly maki would be extremely stupid so instead of cutting the cake, they were just going to be the firsts to take pieces of sushi. Shizuo grabbed some pieces from the edges while Izaya greedily swiped all the ootoro and piled them on his plate. He looked like a greedy child that didn't want to share.

Another (probably alcohol-induced) idea struck Shizuo. Wasn't it a wedding tradition to shove cake into your spouse's face?

A smirk crossed the debt collector's face. He waited for Izaya to bring a piece of sushi to his mouth before taking a piece of uramaki and shoving it in Izaya's face. He vaguely heard laughter and the flash of a camera as he took in the sight of Izaya shell-shocked for the second time today. Rice and seaweed was scattered through his dark hair. His cheek was smudged with avocado and there was even a grain of rice on his eyelashes. Izaya let a sly smirk cross his face before he grasped whatever was on his plate and flung it at the blonde's face. Expecting it, Shizuo simply opened his mouth and caught it between his teeth. Izaya looked in horror as he realized what he had thrown.

"My ootoro!" Izaya exclaimed in horror. He just gave away his precious sushi to his enemy and bride. But... Shizuo didn't make a move to eat it. Leaning down, Shizuo moved closer to Izaya until their noses were a breath apart. Shizuo peaked an eyebrow, silently challenging Izaya to take the fish and rice from the blonde's awaiting lips.

Now, Shizuo really has no idea why but he actually likes the way that Izaya's lips feel on his. Izaya is the only person that can give him that rush of adrenaline whether it's by chasing him around the city or by kissing him until it hurts. If he was completely sober, he probably would have completely ignored or be repulsed by these feelings but whatever. Izaya was hot, he's in a dress, and they have a cake made out of rice and raw fish. Why the hell not throw in a crush on a human-loving narcissist.

And so, Izaya closed the space between them, taking the sushi into his mouth with his tongue brushing over Shizuo's. He pulled away, quickly eating the sushi before kissing Shizuo once more. This time, their kiss was slow and sweet. It was a real, genuine kiss. When they broke apart, Shizuo was surprised at how gentle it was. He noticed that Izaya's expression went from happy to almost scared. He looked at Shizuo with a pang of fear in his eyes.

"Izaya... Are you alright?" The tall blonde asked. Izaya plastered on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Of course I'm alright, Shizu-chan!" He answered with a bit too much cheerfulness, wiping his face clean of rice and sushi.

Shizuo cursed inside his head. Obviously, Izaya was not okay and he needed to know why. The only person that was allowed to hurt Izaya was Shizuo and he would not stand for anyone else making the information broker upset.

The ex-bartender opened his mouth to call out Izaya on his blatant lie before the raven hurriedly put down his plate of sushi and shoved something into Shizuo's chest.

Casting his eyes downward, Izaya said "I'll be in the penthouse."

The moment Shizuo grabbed whatever Izaya had given him, the shorter man turned away and walked out. The blonde stared in shock at his exit. That damn flea really had the nerve to walk away after that kiss!? In the middle of the reception!? Of course, the irritable parasite always acted unpredictably but not basking in Shizuo's embarrassment was the complete opposite of his usual snarky attitude. Izaya had been acting strangely this entire day and Shizuo was extremely done with it. He was gonna get Izaya to tell him what the hell was wrong even if he had to beat the answer out of him.

He attempted to clench his fists before he felt resistance from his right hand. Looking down at his hand, he realized he was still holding what Izaya gave him. It was a gold-colored keycard.

Growling, he held on to the keycard and looked around. Everyone was eating sushi and chatting. It seems that no one noticed Izaya's departure. Typical. No one was really here for Izaya, were they? It struck Shizuo just how alone the information broker was. Izaya's mentality and his cruel line of work made him an isolated person stuck in his own mind and his sadistic personality repelled everyone near him. In truth, Izaya didn't really have any friends or anyone who cared for him. No one would care to attend his funeral or shed a tear at his death. That thought tugged at Shizuo's chest and actually made him pity the secluded man.

He shook away those thoughts, intent on finding Izaya and fixing whatever it was that needed to be fixed. Shizuo started towards the exit but was stopped by two sharp tugs on the sleeves of his dress. He looked to either sides of him to see two identical faces.

Reluctantly quirking up a smile, he asked "Did you need something, Mairu? Kururi?"

The twin with the glasses spoke up, "You can't leave yet, Shizuo-san!"

Her sister nodded, "...throw..."

Throw? He could never figure out Kururi's one word sentences. Meanwhile, Mairu was almost as sadistic as her brother. Even though they were related to Izaya, he didn't mind their company at all.

"Throw?" Shizuo repeated his question out loud.

Mairu nodded fervently before skipping in front of Shizuo and shoving yet another thing in his face.

"You have to throw the bouquet!"

At this point, he had reached the limit of caring about this stupid wedding crap. Sure, why the hell not throw the damn bouquet. The cherry on top of him being a bride. He snatched the bundle of pink and white flowers from Mairu and grumbled a short "Fine" before going to stand in the middle of the grand ballroom.

"Shizuo's gonna throw the bouquet!" announced Mairu as all the girls gathered behind Shizuo. The twins stood next to each other eagerly. Akane was on her tippy toes to see better. Vorona was staring intently at the bouquet probably trying to predict how hard Shizuo would throw it and where it would land. Erika was eagerly raving and found it hard to stand still. Ruri was also awaiting the throw of the bouquet. Anri was clearly nervous. Saki, Namie, and Mika were also trying. Celty sat it out. She had no interest in marrying. Shinra on the other hand was almost as full of excitement as Erika. He really did fit in with all the girls.

Heaving a sigh and a last look backwards, Shizuo carelessly tossed the bouquet over his head. Everyone gasped and shouted as the girls (and Shinra) outstretched their arms to catch it. The underground doctor came the closest to catching it. Closest because he trampled the rest of the group and knocked over a table and still didn't catch it.

The bundle of flowers over-shot the group and smacked Mikado in the face. The poor guy was too busy staring at Anri that he didn't notice they were flying towards him until he was hit by them. He stared at the flowers on his lap bashfully before calmly standing up and offering the flowers to Anri. Masaomi started tugging at Mikado's sleeve, sobbing that he was going to do that! All the girls chimed in their "awww"s and "how cute!" but for Shizuo, the deed was done and he was out of there. He stomped towards the exit doors, eyes scanning the lobby until he found the elevators.

Stares followed the dress-clad man as he entered the empty elevator and shoved the keycard into a slot labelled "Penthouse". As the elevator took him up, he thought about what he would say to Izaya when he finally faced him. He was hardly upset about the wedding situation anymore. He just needed to know what was going through Izaya's head right now.

No more of his masks and lies.

The elevator stopped at the top floor and the doors opened quietly. He was greeted by an elegant living room area with plush black couches, a flawless glass coffee table, a huge flat screen tv, and a balcony on the other side of the room.

Stepping out of the elevator, Shizuo almost tripped over a discarded pair of dress shoes. He looked down and also noticed his vest and pants, the ones that Izaya wore, were also carelessly thrown on the floor. Glaring at the offensive articles of clothing, Shizuo also kicked of the infernal heels he had been forced to wear and quickly stripped out of the dress. He pulled on the discarded pants, feeling a lot more comfortable. He was about to call out for Izaya until he heard muttering coming from an open door to his right.

Tilting his head and carefully creeping closer, Shizuo peered into the room. Izaya was pacing back and forth in the master bedroom, hair a mess from him combing through it with his fingers and expression twisted into a tortured grimace. He was speaking quietly and hurriedly to himself.

"Of course he doesn't care! He kisses me but it's just a show for his brother. Why did I think this was a good idea?! I just wanted to humiliate him in the worst possible way. What could be better than marrying the person you hate most?! Ugh... I didn't think it would be this hard for me. I didn't expect him to make me realize exactly how much I loved him... Ne, Shizu-chan... Why are you so unpredictable?"

Izaya's words sent a shock through Shizuo's system. Love? Izaya loved Shizuo? How did that make any sense? Every day of Izaya's life was spent making Shizuo's life miserable. Izaya had manipulated, insulted, and scarred the blond more times than he could count. Was that his own sick way of showing his love!? Of course, Izaya loved humans but in his eyes, Shizuo wasn't human. He was a monster. Out of all the people on this earth, Shizuo was the only one he absolutely shouldn't love. None of it makes sense!

His confusion made Shizuo angry. With clenched teeth, he stomped into the room. Izaya had a split second to look at Shizuo with wide, scared eyes before he was shoved against the wall, wrists pinned above his head. The raven winced as his head collided with the wall and for once, he actually looked completely vulnerable. He stared at Shizuo like cornered animal. Not speaking and barely breathing, he waited for the tall man to kill him for what he just overheard. A hard and calculating gaze looked over Izaya's face not revealing anything.

Finally, Shizuo brought Izaya's wrists together and held them with one hand above his head, the movement making Izaya flinch but not struggle. He knew it would be useless. Now with a free hand, Shizuo brought it down to cover Izaya's eyes. His hand was gentle and warm, unlike the reputation he has gained, successfully cutting off the information broker's view of him. Shizuo didn't want to see that uncharacteristic expression on his face when he swooped down and pressed his lips to Izaya's.

Soft and feather-like, Shizuo kisses him meaningfully, conveying to the other man what his words could not. After a few seconds of shocked stillness, Izaya moved with him tentatively. The raven's breathing started to turn ragged as Shizuo felt moisture under his hand. Their sweet kisses turned salty as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Shizuo didn't like that. He wanted Izaya to forget about his pain. He wanted Izaya to feel good. With that objective, the bodyguard picked up his newly appointed husband and carried him to the bed nearby, a surprised yelp coming from Izaya as he was dropped unceremoniously onto it. They continued their kiss, nipping and sucking at each other's lips. Izaya's hands roamed Shizuo's bare chest and Shizuo trailing his fingers over Izaya's pale thighs. They payed their surroundings no mind until something hit Shizuo on the side of his face. He growled and looked back in the direction that the objects were thrown. Kasuka stood in the doorway, staring emotionlessly at the now blushing duo.

"Don't forget protection, Nii-san."

Shizuo looked down at what was tossed to him to see a condom and lube. The momentary drag queen turned and walked out without a word. A sudden noise came from under the bartender, startling him. Izaya started laughing. Hysterically.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, your family is so interesting!"

The blond raised an eyebrow before smirking and leaning down to whisper into Izaya's ear.

"Welcome to the family, then."

Izaya looked up at him, warmth in his eyes as they continued the tradition of getting laid on their wedding night.

Translation:

He doesn't love me, Simon

A person who loves you the most will fight you every day, without any reason. But whenever you're sad that person will fight with the world to put an end to your sorrow.

Feel free to point out or yell at me for any mistakes. I don't know how weddings are in Japan so American wedding it is! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
